


Wonderful Tonight

by Jainasolo17



Category: Actor RPF, Barry (TV 2018), Bill Hader Fandom, Bill Hader RPF, Saturday Night Life RPF, US Comedians RPF
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:16:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27625289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jainasolo17/pseuds/Jainasolo17
Summary: Bill and his crush have been dating for a few weeks and he has invited her to his place for dinner, nervous and excited that tonight may be the night.
Relationships: Bill Hader/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 14





	Wonderful Tonight

For their third date, Bill asked her to come to his place for dinner and she knew it would be _the_ night. It was a Saturday- perfect for a sleepover. She put a spare pair of underwear in her purse, anticipating that she would need them. She didn’t want to pack too many clothes to make it obvious to him that she was expecting sex. Logically she knew this was absurd. _He_ was _inviting_ her to have sex with him by staging the date at his house and she had accepted the offer. They were going to fuck. And she was a ball of nerves thinking about it. 

She prepared herself by trimming my pubic hair and making sure her legs were completely smooth. She also agonized over which of her underwear to wear. Finally she settled on a pair- black lace. _Keep it simple_. She only had three matching sets, so it shouldn’t have been that difficult. How much would he even see of them, anyway? Hopefully he'd be taking them off pretty quickly.

On the way to his house, she listened to music to get herself pumped up. She also ran through her game plan- let him make the first move, as much as it offended her feminist sensibilities. Men liked the chase, right? And besides, on the off-chance that this was _not_ the night, she wouldn’t make a fool out of herself by making the first move only to be turned down.

She was so stoked about the possibility of having sex with him that she started to sing a song to herself about how she was doing to dick down.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  


Bill answered the door as soon as she knocked and although he was grinning, she could tell that he was at least a tiny bit anxious by his demeanor. His blue eyes were shining and he looked sharp- wearing a jean jacket over a tight white shirt and black jeans which fit him so snugly that she could clearly see an outline of his package. It was obvious he had made an effort for her. His short dark hair was styled in a way that complimented his chiseled jawline. _He’s so hot_ was her only thought as he pulled her in very close and hugged her so tightly that she was able to get a whiff of his scent- no cologne, just clean clothes and a tiny hint of that masculine scent that was definitely his. She could feel her breasts press into his solid chest and it had an immediate effect on her. She was turned on already. He kissed her sweetly, but briefly, his lips skimming over hers. She was mildly disappointed it didn’t last longer, but she had the impression that he was too amped up with nervous energy to focus on it. 

“Welcome to my house,” he said, squeezing her hand with one of his and gesturing with the other toward the living room. He gave her a tour of the place, apologizing for the “mess” although it looked super neat to her. The entire time he was talking excitedly, making jokes, and grinning. She found it nearly unbelievable that he would be hyped up to be spending time with her. Even though this was technically their third date, she still couldn’t wrap her head around the fact that someone so attractive was interested in her. She was impressed by his movie memorabilia and found the general “geek dad” aesthetic he had going on endearing.

When they reached the end of the hallway he said, “In there’s my bedroom,” and gestured vaguely. He almost immediately placed his hands back into his pockets and turned away, as if he couldn’t wait to move onto something else She smiled, finding it adorable that he was either embarrassed to show it to her or didn’t want to be presumptuous.

His excitement was rubbing off on her, as if she hadn’t already been anxious herself. It was an interesting game that they were playing while not even trying to. She had picked out her sexiest underwear and packed a bag. They both were expecting to fuck, but were being coy about it and pretending that it was not a certainty. She flashed him a grin and hoped he would kiss her again. Unfortunately, that didn’t happen.

“I love the place,” she said when he finished the tour by taking her back into the living room. He was visibly pleased and almost appeared to blush. “I’m especially impressed with your bookshelf.” She said, walking over to look more closely at the shelves. This was her favorite thing to do when she was invited to a date’s house. It was a great way to get a glimpse of their personality. 

“That’s how I get the ladies,” he said, putting some serious bass into his voice. And then back in his normal voice, “Just kidding. I don’t get any ladies.” 

“What am I?” She asked, trying to make her voice sound as sexy as possible but sure that she sounded ridiculous. She turned to face him. He raised an eyebrow and they locked eyes for a wonderful moment when she thought _this was it, he’ll make a move now._ But then he said,

“Oh shit, the food.” and started to head toward the kitchen. From over his shoulder he said, “You can come with me.”

He checked the oven while she stood awkwardly nearby. He wrung his hands and looked around, appearing to want to look everywhere but at her. “Uh… do you want a drink? I bought some wine. I am really fucking nervous, by the way.” She didn’t want to tell him she had noticed since she figured this might make it worse.

“Why?” She asked, although honestly she was, too.

“I want this to go well. And I’m a shitty cook, but I want to impress you.”

“I don’t think you have anything to worry about.” She said, “And I’ll take that glass of wine.” He grinned and set about getting it for her.

The whole time he was preparing the meal he talked non-stop. She enjoyed watching him work since she found nearly everything he did sexy. After we finished eating she helped him clear the table and offered to help with the dishes but he insisted they could be left for later. Once they had piled them in the sink they stood awkwardly in the kitchen, a small distance between them. There was a silence a few beats long where she wondered if he would make his move then. 

“How about a movie?” He asked, suddenly, turning on his heels to make his way back to the living room

“Sure.” She was beginning to feel like a high schooler on a date, but she found his shy, awkwardness completely adorable. It was not yet at the point where she was convinced things wouldn’t work out the way she hoped. 

She let him choose the movie because she wanted to learn something about his character from the choice. He settled on The Three Amigos and although she had seen it many times, it was one of her favorites. She had not watched it in years. But she had a feeling that watching it with Bill would be a new, enjoyable experience.

“I read your book,” he said as they settled on the couch, a comfortable distance from each other. 

“Yeah?” She asked, genuinely surprised.

“Yes. Is that weird?” He looked slightly embarrassed and giggled.

“No, not at all. It’s sweet. What did you think?” She turned slightly to face him, noticing that their hands were resting on the couch inches away from each other. She was seized by the urge to grab his hand, but fought it. She had decided she was going to let him make the first move if this was going to happen at all and she was going to stick to it. 

“It’s rad. You’re a really talented writer. Your characters are so fucking vivid and believable. And the ending- wow-”

“Thank you,” she blushed. It was really rather impressive that he had managed to buy and then read her book in the week and a half that they had known each other. He must be really into her, she thought, feeling excitement pulse through her.

As they watched the movie he was full of anecdotes about both the movie and having met the actors in it. She didn’t interpret any of this as bragging or trying to impress. His tone was happy and excited and it was obvious he was just talking about people and a move that he loved and sharing things about his friends. 

Throughout the movie she sat in anticipation, the sort of which she hadn’t felt since she was in college. Would he hold her hand? Should she try to hold his? She was highly conscious of their proximity to each other. This was the first time they had been alone together and it was beginning to feel like the tension in the room was palpable. Bill was jittery. He kept fidgeting on the couch and doing bits, which she was beginning to realize was a way for him to attempt to ease nerves. And his leg kept bouncing up and down, which drew her attention to his legs. It wasn’t fair how well-formed his thighs were. And her eyes kept threatening to sneak to his crotch. She was curious and eager to find out what he had there.

At one point he got up to use the bathroom and when he returned he sat down closer to her than he had been before, mere inches away from her. She could feel his body heat. At that point she was nearly shaking. It was not fear. She was just ready to jump on top of him at any moment. Hopefully he was feeling the same.

“Sorry for how awkward I am,” he said, softly.

“I like it.” She replied, inching even closer to him until their thighs were touching in an effort to encourage him.

“Well, what if I do one of these numbers?” He faked an exaggerated yawn and then stretched, putting his right arm around her shoulders. She snuggled into him, loving the feel of his body against hers. He was both warm and solid and his arm felt strong around her. He made her feel both small and protected. She noticed how hairy his forearm was and enjoyed the way the muscle flexed as he gently stroked her arm. She turned slightly toward him so that their bodies were pressed together and rested her head on his chest. Immediately she could hear that his heart was pounding, which encouraged her. His chest was a lot harder than she had imagined it would be and she was starting to get turned on.

“I like that, too,” she unconsciously slipped into her more naturally sexy voice.

“Your hair smells amazing.” He said, and she could feel his breath touch her ear. Hearing his voice rumble in his chest was wonderful as well. _I belong here._

When the credits started to roll she told him, “I’m really having fun, Bill.”

“I’m glad. I mean, so am I.” With that, she tilted her head up to look him in his gorgeous blue eyes. And that was finally it. She felt his breathing catch and he leaned in and pressed his lips to hers tenderly. His stubble was prickly against her skin as the kiss deepened and he slid his tongue past her lips. Then his hands were in her hair and she ran hers along his shoulders. Passion bled through into the kiss and soon the intensity increased as their tongues battled. They made out like horny teenagers. God, he was a talented kisser. When the kiss finally broke, he looked into her eyes, panting,

“Do you want to…?” He let the question linger in the air, but what he was asking was obvious. 

“I just want to- I mean..” She was flustered, feeling the heat in her cheeks. How to put what she needed to say? “I know I’m not supposed to say this, but could you tell me where you want this to go? I know it’s too early to-”

“Nope, that’s a fair, rational question.” Although she was pleased by this response, she was suddenly terrified of his answer. Surely this handsome and talented man wouldn’t want anything out of her than sex.

“I’m not… I’m not a fuck ‘em and leave ‘em guy. I think you’re awesome and if things keep going well I’ll want, well… everything serious,” she grinned. He returned the grin, and this time instead of blushing his eyes had a glint in them. 

“Okay, I’m on the same page. You sure you’re not just saying that to get laid?” 

“You got me,” he laughed. She kissed him again, loving the feeling of his lips on hers. They were surprisingly soft. The decision was made. She was going to take the risk. She wanted to fuck him way too much to delay it any longer. 

As they continued to kiss and things became more heated, she climbed into his lap, straddling him. She grinded her crotch into him once and his hard cock was immediately obvious. Its size surprised her.

“Wait, wait,” Bill gasped, pushing himself off the couch underneath her as he reached to adjust himself.

:I could just…” She said between kisses on his neck, “free him.” He grunted,

“God, you’re hot. But, the bedroom...” He said, pushing off the couch and standing up with her still attached to him. She grabbed onto his shoulders as soon as she could tell what he was doing and wrapped her legs around his waist once he was standing. She continued to kiss his neck as he carried her to the bedroom, delighting in the heat of him and the way that she could tell she was exciting him.

“God, you’re strong,” she cooed, sliding her hands all over his back. 

Once they had reached the bedroom he pushed her off of him and onto the bed. She landed with an “oof” and began to giggle. He looked at her from his standing position at the end of the bed and licked his lips. She felt herself grow even more wet with anticipation. Then finally climbed onto the bed and on top of her to begin kissing her again. She loved the feeling of his weight on top of her. She started to undo his belt, but fumbled with it and then stroked his cock through his pants instead. 

Gently, she pushed on his shoulder to get him to roll off of her and onto his back. She climbed on top of him to straddle him again and they began to undress each other. He pulled her shirt up and she took over and tossed it on the floor. Then his hands were on her breasts, squeezing and pulling the cups of her bra down to expose her nipples. She laughed as she noticed that the size of his hands made her tits look smaller than usual. 

Pulling himself off the bed to reach, Bill took one of her nipples in his mouth, tugging, sucking and lightly grazing his teeth over it. She let out an involuntary moan and grinded her hips into him, feeling his hard cock press into her crotch again, it’s shaft sliding over her clit. The sheer length of it caused her to moan as she imagined what it would feel like inside of her. He slid his hands down her back to unhook her bra while he continued to suck her nipples. The bra was soon discarded on the floor as well and she placed her hands flat on his chest to push him back down onto the bed.

Sitting up, she moved farther down his body so that she was straddling his knees. Then leaning forward, she took the bottom of his shirt in her hands and began to pull it up while she pressed her lips to his exposed skin. As she exposed more and more of his stomach she trailed her tongue up, keeping her eyes locked on him. 

“Fuuuuck,” he groaned. “I am so fucking hard.” At these words she felt a fluttering sensation in her stomach and heat between her legs. She continued to take his shirt off, revealing his hairy chest, yet another detail about him which she found extraordinarily hot. Then he helped her to remove his shirt by lifting himself off the bed. In fact, he practically ripped his shirt off. It pleased her to see that he was just as eager as she was.

She moved back down his body, intent on finishing what she had started. She undid his belt and helped him to wriggle his pants down. Then she reached for his boxers and pulled them down as well. As his cock popped free she gasped, not acting.

“Jesus, you’re huge.” And he was. He had to be close to nine inches and it was thick as well. His only response was to grin and to make his cock twitch. She couldn’t help it, she giggled. 

Undaunted, she leaned down and took his head in her mouth, sucking it gently as she swirled her tongue around it. The thought “Holy shit I’m sucking Bill Hader’s cock” did occur to her, but she pushed it aside as she was very serious about her work. Beginning to take more of him in her mouth she slid her hand up and down his shaft to assist. She managed to get all of him into her mouth at once and was proud of her own accomplishment. She was a showoff when it came to blowjobs.

After a few minutes, Bill placed his hand on her shoulder and said,

“My turn.” The two hottest words in the English language, she thought.

They switched places and he promptly helped her to work off her pants and underwear. He was extremely enthusiastic about eating her pussy and also very talented at it. He slid two of his long fingers into her as he sucked on her clit. It drove her wild when he curved the fingers up to stroke her g-spot. She came loud and hard, squeezing both of his hands.

After he was down he came up on the bed beside her and looked at her. “You taste absolutely delicious.”

“Do you have condoms?” She asked, realizing that in all of her preparations she had not thought to bring any with her.

“I do.” He crawled over to the night stand to retrieve one. Once he had put it on he rolled on top of her again and ever so slowly guided himself into her with his hand. She gasped as he filled her and began to gently rock his hips into her. The feel of his skin on hers was intoxicating. They stared deeply into each other's eyes as he thrust into her. She raked her nails down his back, delighting in the sheer size of him. They kissed hungrily. She began to push her hips off the bed to meet him.

“Your cock is...magic.” She moaned and resisted the urge to laugh at how ridiculous the words sounded. But it was as if he was making her lose her mind. She couldn’t think straight anymore. Then he hiked her legs over his shoulders and the pleasure became almost overwhelming. Soon she was making sounds that she didn’t even know she could as the thrust more deeply inside of her. He hit her cervix once, twice, and the pleasure of that sent her over the edge into orgasm. Gasping and crying out, the waves and waves of pleasure washed over her and she could feel her pussy squeezing his cock. 

When his thrusts became more deliberate and forceful, she squeezed his ass and watched his face, thoroughly enjoying the way that it contorted as he approached his orgasm. He did have such an expressive face, she thought. No wonder he was such a great actor. Finally, he gave one last thrust and she felt his cock spasm inside of her. He grunted and rested on top of her for a moment. Then he collapsed beside her on his back and they lay there together, both panting and covered in sweat. He wrapped his arms around her and she laid her head on his chest.

“Shit,” he breathed. “That was-”

“Rad,” she finished. They both laughed and she buried her face in his chest.

“I know I’m not supposed to say this either,” he began as she ran her fingers through his chest hair, “but I am just fucking blown away by you.”

“Same.”

“Yeah?” His excited inflection was completely adorable.

“Yeah,” she kissed him.

“And you won’t run when it’s time to meet my kids?”

“I am not going anywhere.”

“Good,” he responded, kissing the top of her head and squeezing her again. It wasn’t long until they fell asleep, completely intertwined.


End file.
